Revenge
by sableye
Summary: Betrayals caused two broken hearts, what does it end up leading to?


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters or the tv show.

Chapter One:

(Saturday)

Ringo walking to his girlfriend Donna's place thinking about their upcoming wedding.

He knocks on the door.

Donna answers and says "Hi."

"Hi, what do you want to do today?" said Ringo as he kisses her cheek.

"Honey you're early." said Donna.

"I thought we can do something and get an early start?" said Ringo.

"There's a few things I had to do today Ringo. Can we make it tomorrow?" begs Donna.

Ringo wraps his arms around Donna and says "Let me help you."

"Nah, it's just girl stuff but thanks anyway." smiles Donna.

Thinking to herself "Geez, can't this guy take a hint."

"Nah. I'll help you, just tell me what I have to do." pushes Ringo.

Pulling away Donna says "Can't I have time to myself?"

Feeling offended Ringo says "What's going on with you?"

"Honey we don't need to be with each other 24/7." said Donna.

"Well that's married life it is 24/7 plus we're meant to be in love." said Ringo and adding "aren't we?"

Westfield Doncaster

Donna's staring at a pair of the most gorgeous boots she has ever seen.

She hears Andrew's annoying voice "What are you doing out alone?"

"I thought you guys would be joined at the hip."

Donna groans and says "What?"

"You know true love and all that." smirks Andrew.

"Whatever." snaps Donna as she starts to walk away.

"Hey hold up, what's wrong?" frowns Andrew.

"Why does everybody think we have to live in each other's pockets. I'm still an individual for god's sake." snaps Donna.

"Sounds like you need to talk, wanna grab a coffee?" said Andrew.

Frowning, Donna says "Why do you care?"

Grabbing her hand, Andrew drags Donna towards the closest coffee shop and says warmly "You definitely need someone to talk to."

Too tired to fight, Donna goes along passively.

Coffee Shop/Café

Sitting unnoticed three tables away from Donna and Andrew, Jake is watching.

"Interesting." smiles Jake to himself.

"I get the feeling Donna, that you're not into this wedding."

"What do you mean Andrew."

"Well most women are into wedding plans that they drive their man crazy, not avoiding being with their partner." questions Andrew.

"I'm pretty sure. It's just pre-wedding jitters." mumbles Donna.

"Anxiety is a sign." said Andrew.

"Sign of what?" snaps Donna.

"Donna that's a sign, that you're not ready for this." said Andrew adding "You should spend the day with me and I know where we'll go, come with me."

Jumping into the taxi, Donna and Andrew head to the Zoo not knowing Jake's following them.

Pulling up at the Melbourne Zoo, Donna giggles "No way the Zoo."

"I thought we could have some fun here and if my calculations are right, we should be just in time." smiles Andrew as he drags Donna towards the seals inclosure.

Seals Inclosure

"Donna, I'd like you to meet Tom he trains with seals." grins Andrew.

"Nice to meet you Tom." said Donna as she shakes his hand.

"I got a special treat for you today Donna." smiles Tom.

"Come and meet a special girl. Lucy say hello to Donna."

Before Donna has time to think she feels a wet nose on the side of the cheek.

"Hi Lucy, ah she's gorgeous." laughs Donna.

"Put out your hand." said Tom.

Next thing a wet flipper pats her hand like a handshake.

"Ah she likes you."

"Here Donna, toss her this soccer ball."

Donna and Andrew watch amazed as Lucy bounces the ball on the tip of her nose.

With the flick of her head directs the ball back to Donna's hands.

"Thanks Lucy." giggles Donna.

"Donna, hand her this fish as a reward." said Tom.

Screwing up her face Donna struggles to hold the slippery fish but before anyone could blink Lucy gobbled the fish and snorting with glee.

"Thanks for that Tom but we better get going because I got something else to show Donna." said Andrew.

"Ok you two have a great afternoon." said Tom as he turns to Lucy "Say goodbye girl."

Lucy leans on her side and waves her left flipper in the air.

"Ooh she's so cute." calls out Donna.

Putting his arms around Donna's shoulders, Andrew says "If you like that, you're going to love this next surprise."

Staring out from behind the public stand, Jake thinks to himself "This seems to be an intimate get-together, Natasha might like to hear about this."

All day Jake follows them watching them become more touchy-feely as the day goes on.

"Could this be a sneaky romance starting here?" questions Jake. "Interesting." he adds.

Jake bumps into Andrew coming into the toilets.

Both being shocked with being caught out.

Having lost the element of surprise Jake plays dumb and says "How are you going?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you been following me, I saw you at the shopping centre stupid, you're not good as a private detective." said Andrew as he shoved Jake to the wall.

"I'd be careful how you treat someone who has the goods on you." smirks Jake.

Andrew sneers menacingly "I'd be careful about opening my mouth if I were you."

"You want Natasha to find out about this." mocks Jake.

Roughly letting go of Jake, Andrew hisses "Think carefully before you say anything." and storms off back to Donna.

"Your funeral Robinson." says Jake to himself.

Monday Morning

Erinsborough High

"Hi Natasha, how was your weekend?" asks Jake.

"It was good, how was yours?" said Natasha.

"Mine was very interesting." grins Jake.

"Oh do tell." questions Natasha.

"I saw a certain someone with a certain girl."

"Get to the point." said Natasha impatiently.

"I always thought a picture is worth a thousand words, take a look at this." said Jake as he hands Natasha his phone.

"You'll find a few happy snaps, worth your opinion." adds Jake.

Natasha's face turns red when a certain photo catches her eye.

"Bastard." said Natasha angrily.

"Sorry you had to see it this way but I did warn you Robinson's nothing but a scumbag." said Jake.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" says Andrew angrily adding "I hope you're not telling malicious gossip Mr Young."

Before Jake has a chance to say anything, Natasha spins around and slaps Andrew full force in the face.

"Too many times, too many excuses, relationship over." yells Natasha.

In the background there are gasps and giggles.

"This is so going on Youtube, good to see Robinson get his comeuppance." smirks Jay.

"Download it now." grins Eloise.

"I agree, It was about time that karma bites him in the bum." said Melinda.

"It was very hilarious that Natasha slapped Andrew." laughs Luke.

"It was the funniest thing that's happened all day." chuckles Travis.

As everyone heads into class, phones start beeping with the new download courtesy of Jay and his friends.

Sniggers and laughter could be heard in most classrooms especially as Andrew walks into the classroom.

"What a dork." calls out Griffo.

"What a wuss, got hit by a girl." laughs Phil.

Andrew turns around and says "Shut your mouth or you'll get yours."

"I'll only have to slap you like a little girl and you'll cry." said Phil snarkily.

Grabbing Phil by the shirt collar, Andrew hisses "I warned you to close your mouth."

"What's going on?" said Mr. Williams loudly.

"He attacked me for no reason." moans Phil.

"That's a bunch of rubbish, I've been insulted all morning and this guy won't leave me alone." said Andrew annoyed.

"Go on Andrew, tell Natasha's dad what happened?" adds Phil sarcastically.

Realising that he could be in worse trouble if Mr. Williams finds out about the whole story.

He quickly tries to play down the situation.

"Nothing sir, I'm sorry for causing a disruption." said Andrew apologetically.

Mr. Williams turns to Phil and asks "What's your version Phil?"

Laughing out loud knowing Andrew would be shitting himself, Phil says "It's ok sir just mucking around."

"All right you boys, get back to your seats and settle down." said Mr. Williams.

Bumping Andrew as he walks past, Phil whispers "You owe me one."

Lunchtime

Natasha walking home from school in a sad mood only to see Donna walking by.

Natasha walks across the street.

"What did I do to you?" demands Natasha angrily.

"What are you talking about?" says Donna.

"Don't play innocent with me, you cracked on to my boyfriend." said Natasha. "Isn't Ringo good enough for you?"

"That's completely not true." said Donna shocked.

"Wanna see evidence. I got evidence." growls Natasha.

"Check this out."

"Shit." yelps Donna. "It's not what you think it is."

"Well explain it and it better be good." snaps Natasha.

"I was feeling down and he tried to cheer me up." whimpers Donna.

"Looks like he was doing a good job of it too." sneers Natasha.

"I'm sure Ringo will find these pictures interesting."

"You can't tell Ringo." begs Donna.

"Why shouldn't I tell." threatens Natasha.

"I want to talk to him first so he doesn't misunderstand like you apparently have, please." said Donna.

"All right, you got till tomorrow." smiles Natasha sneakily.

"Thanks Natasha I assure you, I can work all this out, Andrew wants to be with you, he was just helping me feel better." promises Donna trying to stall for time.

As Natasha walks away she spits out "That's Ringo's job Donna."

Walking towards Zeke's house, Natasha thinks to herself "If Donna thinks I'm going to miss out on the chance to get back at her by telling Ringo, she's more stupid than I thought."

Knocking on the door, Natasha speaks out loud to herself "I hope Zeke's home so I can get Ringo's number and expose Donna as a lying little tramp."

Having got Ringo's number off Zeke and being able to convince Ringo to meet her now, Natasha rehearses her speech.

Later that afternoon

Reeling from what Natasha told him, Ringo is consumed with anger and stands up to leave.

"Ringo where are you going?"

"I got a score to settle Natasha."

Ringo walks away to find Andrew.

"Ringo no, violence doesn't solve anything." calls out Natasha.

"Sorry Natasha, he needs to be taught a lesson."

Half an hour later

Ringo sees Andrew going towards the letterbox of his house.

"Hey I want a word with you." growls Ringo.

"Hey Ringo how's it going?" says Andrew.

"Why did you crack on to Donna?" yells Ringo angrily.

"You might have that backwards, she cracked on to me actually." said Andrew and throwing Donna under the bus "It didn't take too much convincing to get her to spend the day with me, she certainly didn't want to spend it with you." adds Andrew nastily.

Coming home from university, Donna wonders to herself how she can explain Saturday with Andrew to Ringo when she notices two guys fighting on the footpath in front of the house.

To her horror she realizes it's Ringo and Andrew.

"Bloody bitch." said Donna angrily to herself just realizing Natasha double-crossed her and spilled the beans already.

Donna tries to break up the fight.

Yelling at Ringo to get off Andrew.

Suddenly stopping, Ringo glares at Donna "You're defending him adding you're bloody unbelievable Donna, I should have realized you're nothing but a skank, you deserve each other." and storms away.

"Ringo come back and talk to me." calls out Donna.

Totally ignoring her, Ringo disappears into the distance.

Looking down at Andrew, Donna says "You cost me my wedding, hope you and Natasha rot in hell."

"No-one twisted your arm Donna." spits Andrew. "Don't put your guilt on me."

Later that evening

Natasha walks over to Zeke's house to see if Ringo's ok.

Knocking on the door, the door opens which Zeke answers.

"Hi Natasha."

"I came to see if Ringo's feeling better."

"He's in his room, you might want to step carefully." warns Zeke.

Natasha opens the door and calls softly "Ringo."

Seeing the sadness on Ringo's face, Natasha's heart breaks.

"Ringo, I'm so sorry that I had told you." says Natasha sadly.

"Hey, don't you feel bad Natasha, It's better you did because Donna would never have told me, she's lied before." said Ringo.

"What do you mean before?" quizzes Natasha.

"Andrew and Donna have had this attraction before, she promised me it was nothing."

"It just shows Donna has such a weak moral fiber." moans Natasha.

After a long discussion, Natasha and Ringo decide one bad turn deserves another and a revengeful plan is put in place.

Next Morning

(Tuesday)

Erinsborough High

"Did you hear Ringo called off the wedding?" said Luke.

"She sounds like a real tramp, Ringo should be glad to be rid of her." says Eloise.

"I agree. It's true what they say, smart and dumb don't mix." said Melinda.

"That Robinson guy is dumber than an insect for cheating on a smart girl and is it just me or did the Robinson guy get even dumber?" said Jay as he and the gang laugh.

University

Donna walks to see the gang only for Zeke to say to her "I got nothing more to say to you."

"That's uncalled for Zeke." said Kate.

"You're taking her side despite what she did to Ringo." says Zeke angrily.

"Declan, who's side are you on?" asks Kate.

"I'm staying out of this one, don't make me choose." said Declan trying to change the subject.

"Well fair enough, Donna lives with you and Ringo's your best mate, you're caught in a bind." pities Kate.

"Mates should come first, where's your loyalty?" frowns Zeke.

"Will have to talk about this later, my class is starting so I've got to go." said Declan as he walks into class.

Later that afternoon

Natasha goes to Zeke's house to talk to Ringo.

"I got this idea, how about we fill up both of their emails with spam, we'll get every company to send them their junk mail so it overloads their inbox." laughs Natasha.

"Why don't we get them to send advertising pamphlets to their house." said Ringo.

"Ok, well get on the laptop, now we got Donna and Andrew's email addresses, we'll fill it under their name."

"Once they start getting bombarded. It will drive them crazy."

Their diabolical plans begin...

Two Hours Later

Donna's wondering where all these messages come from.

At the same time across town at Lassiter's, Andrew opens up his laptop to find 316 unopened messages.

"Where is this mail coming from, I haven't signed up for any of this stuff." said Andrew.

Later that evening

Andrew returns home from work in a foulest mood.

He throws his bag just missing Donna's head by centimeters.

"Hey watch out." snaps Donna. "What's up your bum?"

"You won't believe the night I had, totally choked up with unsolicited emails from companies I never heard of." said Andrew.

"Oh my god me too!" exclaims Donna. "Oh I know."

"I bet your trashy girlfriend is behind this."

"I'll be having a word with that traitor Natasha."

Next Day

(Wednesday)

Ramsay Street

"How dare you?" said Donna angrily.

"How I dare what Donna?" snaps Natasha annoyed.

"You told Ringo before I had a chance to tell him."

"That's payback for cracking on to my boyfriend." sneers Natasha.

"You double crossed me." yells Donna.

"Because you ruined my relationship you get what you deserve." screams Natasha.

"You ruined my wedding." cries Donna.

"This would not have happened Donna if you didn't cheat on Ringo."

"Are you behind all these unwanted emails that Andrew and I are flooded with?" sniffs Donna.

"I have no idea what your talking about." laughs Natasha as she walks away.

Next Day

(Thursday)

Paul's House

Paul calls out to Donna from the front door "You got a rather large package to sign."

"I haven't ordered anything." said Donna.

"What is it?"

"Dog muzzles to help keep your dogs under control if it has a biting problem." said the helpful delivery guy.

"I don't have any dogs, what is this?" said Donna. "I'm not accepting this, you'll have to take it back."

"I don't know miss, my boss will not be too happy about this." says the delivery guy.

"Give me a moment to phone him."

Donna grumbles "I'm not taking it, it's ridiculous." and walks inside.

Paul walks off with the delivery driver and says "Let me talk to your boss, I'm sure we can get this all worked out."

Next Day

(Friday)

Ramsay Street

Lyn calls out "Charlie love, go get the mail for me."

Running back inside with an armful of magazines, "Look nanna, all these magazines are filled of pretty girls." says Charlie.

"Give me a look at that." scowls Lyn.

Realizing her grandson is standing there with an armful of smutty men's magazines.

"Give me those this minute." said Lyn firmly.

Flipping the magazine over to look at the address on the back she can see it's clearly addressed to Mr. Andrew Robinson.

Storming over to the Robinson's, Lyn bangs loudly on the front door.

Opening the door annoyed, Paul snaps "What's with all the noise Lyn?"

"Can you tell your son to keep his rude reading material to himself, not expose the rest of the neighbourhood to this dirty filth." said Lyn shoving the magazines to Paul's chest.

Before he has a chance to answer, Lyn storms back across the street.

Looking down at the magazines, Paul laughs to himself "It was almost worth it to see Lyn all upset."

Next Day

(Saturday)

Ringo invites Natasha to meet some of his new uni friends.

Summer and Chris with some of his mates happen to be hanging out in the same club.

Going into the background, Summer takes some photos of Natasha and Ringo and forwarding them on to Donna and Andrew with a brief note "Looks like they can live without you two losers, enjoy the photos."

Next Day

(Sunday)

Harold's Café

"Thanks Ringo for a great night." said Natasha.

"What did you think of the band?" asks Ringo. "Jacob's not a bad drummer is he?"

"It was fantastic Ringo, thanks for taking me to the club."

"If your interested, we could go out to watch Jacob's band again, he'll be playing at the Empire grill on Saturday." said Ringo.

Before Natasha has a chance to answer, Donna's voice intrudes behind them.

"Well this is a cosy couple, not." snaps Donna sarcastically.

"Yes, I think we make a good looking couple, don't you Ringo?" laughs Natasha wickedly.

"Well, what have you got to say for yourself Ringo this is a fine way to treat me." said Donna angrily.

"Well you get what you give I guess." laughs Ringo.

Ignoring any further conversations from Donna, Ringo takes Natasha by the hand and says "Let's go Natasha, she's not worth wasting our breath on."

"Well spoken Ringo, let's go." laughs Natasha leaving a fuming Donna behind.

Revenge is sweet.


End file.
